Jason Vorhees
"..." Jason Vorhees is a playable character in FightZone and is a Brawler and a Power User, He seems to be based off his 2009 Reboot version as he is fast and powerful, his accessories are his machete and various accessories from the movies Biography Jason Voorhees was born in the small town of Crystal Lake on June 13, 1946/4512 to Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, hydrocephalus, an abnormally large head and mental disability. Raising Jason on her own, Pamela kept her son isolated from the community, not letting him attend school and educating him in their home on the outskirts of Crystal Lake.Ag In the summer of 1957, Pamela, unable to get a babysitter for Jason, resorted to bringing him to Camp Crystal where she worked as a cook. While being bullied by the other campers, Jason attempted to escape from his tormentors, but the cruel children caught up to him on the dock and threw Jason into the lake where he drowned. The counselors were supposed to be watching the children, but instead were talking and having sex in the woods. Though Jason's body was never found, the camp closed as a result, but reopened the next summer. It was closed again when Pamela, mad with grief, murdered Barry and Claudette, the counselors she blamed for Jason's drowning. Pamela was never suspected of the murders and all subsequent attempts to open the camp ended in failure, presumably due to sabotage on Pamela's part, resulting in the camp being nicknamed "Camp Blood" by the locals, who came to believe the area was cursed Appearance Jason is one of the taller characters in the game, he is pale with dark brown eyes and lacking any hair on his head, he wears a dark brown jacket with a maroon shirt underneath with a pair of dark blue jeans and heavy black boots. He wears a white hockey mask with many small black air holes and two black pits for eye holes, it has three red marks, two on the cheeks and one across the forehead, the mask also has an ax mark across the left cheek. He wields many weapons but mainly a machete in his combos a large knife like weapon with a long black blade and a brown wooden handle with pieces of leather wrapped around the handle. Powers & Abilities * Spear Gun: 'Jason readies his spear gun and fires it, piercing the opponent before pulling them over to him and setting up for combos, meter burning it has him grab the opponent by the throat and holds them up before tossing them to the ground * '''Bear Trap: '''Jason grabs a bear trap and throws it on the ground and if the opponent steps on it, keeping the opponent in place, meter burning it has him grab the opponent by the chest and pulls them out of it quickly, causing great damage. * '''Temple Punch: '''Jason dashes forward and knocks the opponent down to the ground, meter burning it has armor and he picks the opponent up and punches them away again * '''Choke: '''Jason grabs the opponent by the throat and lifts them up before throttling them and throwing them across the arena, meter burning it has armor and when he chokes them he snaps their neck before throwing them to the ground * '''Back Breaker: ' Jason grabs the opponent and breaks their back over his knee before tossing them in the opposite direction, meter burning it has Jason slam the opponent over his knee a second time before tossing them away. * 'Tight Squeeze: '''Jason pulls his opponent into a crushing bear hug before throwing them in the opposite direction, meter burning it has Jason snap the opponent's neck for more damage * '''Corpse Grab: '''Jason grabs the opponent out of the air and then slams them to the ground, meter burning it has him stomp on the opponent's head Gear Moves * '''Killing Machine: '''Jason cracks his knuckles and a yellow light surrounds him, gaining armor but lacking his ability to dash, jump or run (''Adds Killing Machine) * 'Machete Toss: '''Jason throws a machete at the opponent, lodging it in their chest, meter burning it has him go over and pull it out before stabbing it back into their chest. (''Replaces Spear Gun) * 'Shoulder Push: '''Jason wipes his machete across his sleeve and then rushes forward and knocking the opponent down using his shoulder, meter burning it has him stomp on the opponent's chest (''Replaces Temple Punch) * 'Lake Mist: '''Jason surrounds himself with lake mist and steps off the screen and reappears behind the opponent (''Adds Lake Mist) * 'Camp Killer: ' Jason punches his opponent with both fists on the head. Whilst they are stunned, Jason with lift them up, hold them high in the air and slam them on the ground in the opposite direction (Replaces Tight Squeeze) * 'Final Friday: '''Jason knees the opponent and then grabs them, throttling them violently before throwing them across the stage in the opposite direction (''Adds Final Friday) * 'Arrow of Pain: '''Jason pulls out a bow and fires an arrow into the opponent's stomach, meter burning it has him walk over and pull the arrow out of the stomach and stab it into their chest (''Adds Arrow of Pain) * 'Bonfire: '''Jason throws out a small patch of sticks that will light in fire, if the opponent steps on it they will be burned and stunned for a second, meter burning it has it light up on fire and allows to set up combos (''Replaces Bear Trap) * '''Uber Jason: Jason is surrounded in Nanobots and becomes Uber Jason, allowing for more damaging combos until he is hit (Adds Uber Jason) * 'Cyrogenic Freeze: '''Jason throws a ball of ice at the opponent's face, freezing their top half, meter burning it has him grab their head and throwing them to the ground (''Replaces Spear Gun) Character Trait * 'Improvised Weapons: '''Jason pulls a weapon from the back of the stage and readies it for battle, each weapon has its own advantages and disadvantages, all the weapons and their perks are listed below ** '''Machete: '''Jason's basic weapon, part of his base moveset and provides many quick slashing attacks good for basic combos that are good for comboing with his unarmed attacks ** '''Ice Pick: '''A small ice pick with a yellow handle, used mainly for picking off ice from larger blocks, Jason uses it as a small piercing weapon, causing low damage with high amounts of speed. Unlike most of the other weapons it cannot be used at a long range. ** '''Hammer: '''A small hammer with a heavy metal head and a wooden handle, used for clubbing, Jason can pound an opponent repeatedly over the head while using this, causing good damage for the cost of the hammer ** '''Pitchfork: '''A large pitchfork, used for collecting and distributing hay, used by Jason to stab and raise the opponent into the air, makes Jason slower upon use ** '''Pickaxe: '''A large heavy pickaxe, used for mining and crushing things, Jason can use the heavy metal head to crush opponent's heads or use the spike to impale an opponent, makes Jason slower upon use. ** '''Cleaver: '''A smaller version of the machete, fast and quick with moderate damage with many quick slashes to use with his unarmed attacks ** '''Fire Poker: '''A long iron bar with a metal tip on the end that is used to poke wood and other fireplace items, used mostly for piercing and clubbing the opponent, can be thrown at the opponent ** '''Axe: '''A large woodcutting axe with a wooden handle and a heavy metal head, it causes heavy damage but makes Jason slower upon use. Another version called the double headed axe does more damage but makes Jason even slower * '''Improvised Use: '''Jason uses his improvised weapon for a devastating attack that destroys the weapon afterward ** '''Machete: '''Jason slashes the opponent multiple times across the chest before stabbing them in the chest and kicking them away, alternately he can slam the blade down into the opponents head before kicking them away ** '''Ice Pick: '''Jason will stab the opponent in the head with the ice pick before pulling it out and then stabbing them in the stomach and then kicking them to the ground ** '''Hammer: '''Jason will pound the opponent in the head with the hammer and then in the side of the face before hitting them in the chin and then kicking them to the ground ** '''Pitchfork: '''Jason holds the pitchfork level with his chest and rushes at the opponent before stabbing them in the chest, and then pulling out the pitchfork and tossing it into their stomach, breaking the pitchfork ** '''Pickaxe: '''Jason picks up his pickaxe and hits the opponent with the back of it before hitting the opponent in the stomach with the front of the pickaxe before hitting them in the face with the other end ** '''Cleaver: '''Jason pulls the cleaver out and slashes them across the chest before slashing upward and then stabbing them in the face, leaving the cleaver there ** '''Fire Poker: '''Jason stabs the opponent in the stomach and then kicks them forward and then stabs them through the eyeball before pulling out the poker and stabbing them in the chest ** '''Axe: '''Jason slashes the opponent in the chest and then lodges the axe into the opponent's head before kicking them onto their knees and pulling out the axe before kicking them to the ground and lodging the axe in the back of the opponent, leaving it there Super Move * '''Crystal Lake: '''Jason grabs the opponent by the throat and chokes them while walking forward, stabbing them in the gut while walking, he will then slash them across the chest while kicking them onto their knees before kicking them into Crystal Lake, as they start to drown visions of child Jason will attack them before Jason pulls them out of the lake and stab them in the stomach before throwing them to the ground and into the arena. Interactions Character Select Screen * '''Portrait: '''Jason stands with his machete at his side and his head down * '''Idle: '''Jason stands with his machete at his side and staring at the opponent, occasionally rolling his neck * '''Battle: '''Jason stabs the opponent in the stomach and then slashes them across the chest * '''Walking: '''Jason walks away while his theme music plays In Battle * '''Intro: '''Jason walks in while dragging a body, the opponent will say their line and he pulls his machete out of the corpse's head and getting in a battle stance * '''Intro: '''The opponent will say their line and Jason will walk in while pulling a random weapon out of a tree stump while the opponent says their line * '''Clash: '''During the clash, Jason will use his machete to block the opponent's arm during the clash * '''Clash Victory: '''After winning the clash, Jason will stab them in the stomach and then kicks them away * '''Outro: '''After winning, Jason pulls out his machete and walks up to the camera, picking up the cameraman and making the camera drop to the ground and stab the cameraman repeatedly as blood pours down onto the ground and then he drops the cameraman, facing the camera while the screen says "Jason Wins" Gear See: ''Jason Vorhees/Gear Gallery See: Jason Vorhees/Gallery Trivia See: Jason Vorhees/Trivia Story Mode See: Jason Vorhees/Story Mode Adventure Mode See: Jason Vorhees/Adventure Mode Dragon Mode See: Jason Vorhees/Dragon Mode Street Mode See: Jason Vorhees/Street Mode Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Single Category:Zombies